In the prior art there are beverage containers that may be resealed after they have been opened. One type of such containers are glass or plastic bottles that are resealed by separately purchased devices that are placed in or on the openings of the bottles. Another type are the glass or plastic bottles that have screw on caps. The caps may be replaced to reseal the bottle.
There is prior art teaching resealing a flip-top beverage can after it has been opened to protect the contents against contamination by particles in the air and insects, but this prior art does not provide a good, yet inexpensive way to reseal a can that can also maintain carbonation in beverage remaining inside the can.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flip-top beverage can that can be opened in the manner well known in the art, but which is able to be resealed and hold carbonation.
There is also a need in the art for a flip-top beverage can that has integral resealing means to prevent contamination of the can contents.